Moses
| singers = Max Cavalera, | duration = 7:38 | genres = | lyricists = Max Cavalera, | composers = Max Cavalera, , Vukašin Marković, Ninoslav Filipović, Vladimir Lazić, Aleksandar Petrović | producers = Max Cavalera | prev_track = I Believe | next_track = Born Again Anarchist }} The song exhibits jams blending with metal riffs typical of Soulfly. This song features all five members of the Serbian band , including Nemanja Kojić (well known as ), who appears in two Soulfly songs (the other is one of its tracks on their next album). "Moses" features a trombone performed by another Eyesburn member Vukašin Marković, which is heard most continuously during the beginning. This title was inspired from the given name of Max Cavalera's then-unborn grandson, who would only live for eight months. This song stars the prophet who talks about humanity issues with wars. This is one of three tracks on this album where the outro is a sample of wails by Asha Rabouin. Lyrics What is wrong with humans from beginning of creation Brutal them a never gonna change no I Father give them life that them turn to sufferation Politics them worship in them rage They will never make to rule my life No matter what takes I'm breaking their breaks With jah love humanity survive No matter what takes I'm breaking their breaks Moses, Moses where are u? Please, show up tell the children what to do, oh I Moses, Moses where are u? Please, show up tell the children what to do, oh I Father of creation Give me inspiration Father of creation Give me inspiration Is Armageddon time What is wrong with humans from beginning of creation Brutal them a never gonna change, no I Father give them life that them turn to sufferation Politics them worship in them rage They will never make to rule my life No matter what takes I'm breaking their breaks With God love humanity survive No matter what takes I'm breaking their breaks Moses, Moses where are u? Please, show up, tell the children what to do Moses, Moses where are u? Please, show up, tell the children what to do Father of creation Give me inspiration Father of creation Through the sufferation In this world that seems so lost Are we warriors, are we not? So many battles I have fought So many more, I'm a soldier of God Men against men I don't understand Hate breeds hate in this rat race We against you, watching you fall Follow me know, blood of my blood In this world that seems so lost Are we warriors, are we not? So many battles I have fought So many more, I'm a soldier of God Tribal war Jungle law Follow me now Blood of my blood Moses, Moses where are u? Please, show up, tell the children what to do Moses, Moses where are u? Please, show up, tell the children what to do Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar * Marc Rizzo – lead guitar * Bobby Burns – bass guitar * Joe Nuñez – drums, percussion * – additional vocals * Vukašin Marković – trombone * Ninoslav Filipović – lead guitar * Vladimir Lazić – bass guitar * Alek" Petrović – drums * Meia Noite – Brazilian percussion Songwriters * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music * – lyrics, music * Vukašin Marković – music * Ninoslav Filipović – music * Vladimir Lazić – music * Aleksandar Petrović – music Enginucers * John Gray – , , digital editing * Sam Hofstedt – additional engineering * – * – * Max Cavalera – Category:Songs Category:Prophecy tracks Category:Songs featuring guests